Rate the Pokemon
Rate the Pokemon is a topic series originally started by Tazzyboyishere back in February, 2012. Pokemon, generally one evolution line per day, are presented for users to rate from a scale of 0-10. Users are also free to nominate Pokemon they'd like to see rated in future days. After running the series for 51 days, he decided to stop and pass on the reigns out of "sheer laziness", as he put it in his own words. Since then, mnkboy907 has taken control of it. He ran it for another 50 days before deciding to take what was supposed to be a three or four day break that ended up lasting six months. January, 2013 saw the return of the series, which is still running until mnk decides he's tired of it again. Who knows when that will be. People are welcome to rate prior Pokemon from past days, and a list of which Pokemon they have or haven't rated can be found in this Google Docs file, here: Past Results Pokemon Rankings #Mewtwo – 8.979 (48 votes) #Krookodile -- 8.907 (42 votes) #Alakazam – 8.706 (55 votes) #Blastoise – 8.704 (55 votes) #Arcanine -- 8.627 (48 votes) #Jolteon -- 8.521 (56 votes) #Gengar -- 8.513 (47 votes) #Tyranitar – 8.509 (55 votes) #Ninetales -- 8.503 (32 votes) #Scizor – 8.483 (48 votes) #Articuno – 8.434 (56 votes) #Charizard – 8.422 (55 votes) #Squirtle – 8.416 (55 votes) #Scyther – 8.402 (49 votes) #Houndoom -- 8.346 (44 votes) #Snorlax -- 8.335 (40 votes) #Zapdos – 8.330 (53 votes) #Marowak – 8.312 (43 votes) #Braviary -- 8.305 (39 votes) #Bulbasaur - 8.266 (67 votes) +1 #Chandelure -- 8.245 (41 votes) +1 #Sandslash -- 8.241 (39 votes) +1 #Haunter -- 8.236 (47 votes) +1 #Charmander - 8.222 (55 votes) +1 #Lugia - 8.188 (43 votes) +1 #Totodile – 8.185 (54 votes) +1 #Ampharos – 8.142 (48 votes) -7 #Heracross – 8.135 (51 votes) #Kabutops -- 8.127 (41 votes) #Sharpedo -- 8.090 (41 votes) #Nidoking – 8.077 (47 votes) #Typhlosion – 8.041 (42 votes) #Feraligatr – 7.989 (54 votes) +1 #Krokorok -- 7.960 (42 votes) +1 #Garchomp – 7.918 (44 votes) +1 #Espeon -- 7.909 (54 votes) +1 #Mew – 7.900 (44 votes) +1 #Umbreon -- 7.871 (55 votes) +1 #Skarmory – 7.860 (52 votes) +1 #Raichu – 7.859 (54 votes) +1 #Empoleon – 7.844 (41 votes) -8 #Cubone – 7.833 (42 votes) #Lucario – 7.826 (47 votes) #Luxray – 7.822 (50 votes) #Pikachu – 7.800 (54 votes) #Growlithe -- 7.757 (46 votes) #Ho-Oh -- 7.748 (44 votes) #Dragonite -- 7.744 (45 votes) #Camerupt -- 7.731 (35 votes) #Vaporeon -- 7.720 (56 votes) #Ivysaur – 7.719 (57 votes) #Lanturn -- 7.711 (35 votes) #Dragonair -- 7.696 (46 votes) #Suicune -- 7.684 (43 votes) #Pidgeot – 7.674 (49 votes) #Quilava – 7.664 (42 votes) #Vulpix -- 7.638 (32 votes) #Gallade -- 7.621 (44 votes) #Kadabra – 7.614 (52 votes) #Excadrill – 7.607 (42 votes) #Butterfree – 7.582 (51 votes) #Electabuzz -- 7.576 (38 votes) #Gardevoir -- 7.555 (44 votes) #Snivy -- 7.545 (40 votes) #Slowking -- 7.531 (42 votes) #Seadra -- 7.527 (30 votes) #Slowbro -- 7.480 (44 votes) #Kingdra -- 7.473 (30 votes) #Golduck – 7.462 (37 votes) #Altaria -- 7.461 (31 votes) #Mightyena -- 7.459 (26 votes) #Jigglypuff – 7.452 (52 votes) #Beedrill – 7.441 (39 votes) #Dewott – 7.439 (49 votes) #Sawsbuck -- 7.439 (41 votes) #Sandshrew -- 7.429 (38 votes) #Hydreigon -- 7.421 (39 votes) #Noctowl -- 7.415 (27 votes) +5 #Cyndaquil – 7.412 (43 votes) -1 #Starmie – 7.410 (50 votes) -1 #Froslass – 7.405 (41 votes) -1 #Meowth -- 7.378 (40 votes) -1 #Ludicolo - 7.347 (30 votes) -1 #Infernape – 7.328 (43 votes) #Bellossom -- 7.311 (27 votes) #Charmeleon – 7.289 (55 votes) #Mismagius -- 7.280 (35 votes) #Donphan – 7.250 (40 votes) #Wartortle – 7.241 (51 votes) #Pidgeotto – 7.240 (48 votes) #Machamp – 7.219 (42 votes) #Grovyle -- 7.212 (42 votes) #Blaziken -- 7.211 (38 votes) #Dusknoir -- 7.171 (38 votes) #Tauros -- 7.162 (42 votes) #Darkrai -- 7.146 (22 votes) #Sandile -- 7.122 (41 votes) #Buizel -- 7.119 (26 votes) #Houndour -- 7.102 (43 votes) #Cobalion -- 7.063 (43 votes) #Golurk – 7.058 (43 votes) #Farfetch'd -- 7.052 (54 votes) #Mamoswine -- 7.000 (24 votes) #Venusaur – 6.985 (59 votes) #Poliwhirl -- 6.984 (37 votes) #Xatu -- 6.980 (25 votes) #Flareon -- 6.956 (54 votes) #Sneasel – 6.951 (41 votes) #Zoroark -- 6.941 (39 votes) #Floatzel -- 6.923 (26 votes) #Poliwrath -- 6.922 (37 votes) #Glaceon -- 6.894 (52 votes) +1 #Moltres – 6.887 (53 votes) +1 #Eevee -- 6.877 (56 votes) +1 #Dratini -- 6.867 (45 votes) +2 #Raikou -- 6.863 (43 votes) +2 #Weavile – 6.856 (41 votes) +2 #Psyduck – 6.841 (37 votes) +2 #Duskull -- 6.830 (37 votes) +2 #Miltank -- 6.819 (42 votes) +2 #Ditto – 6.812 (42 votes) +2 #Mareep – 6.806 (47 votes) -6 #Sableye -- 6.796 (26 votes) +1 #Lilligant -- 6.785 (39 votes) +1 #Primeape – 6.770 (40 votes) +1 #Piplup – 6.755 (40 votes) -14 #Dugtrio -- 6.754 (28 votes) #Aggron – 6.747 (49 votes) #Celebi -- 6.738 (29 votes) #Golem -- 6.730 (44 votes) #Vileplume -- 6.682 (27 votes) #Electivire -- 6.676 (38 votes) #Persian -- 6.639 (39 votes) #Pinsir – 6.630 (46 votes) #Misdreavus -- 6.614 (35 votes) #Sceptile -- 6.607 (41 votes) #Wobbuffet -- 6.600 (41 votes) #Entei -- 6.589 (44 votes) #Larvitar – 6.542 (52 votes) #Togekiss -- 6.534 (38 votes) #Lampent -- 6.532 (41 votes) #Oshawott – 6.524 (50 votes) #Shinx – 6.488 (51 votes) #Samurott – 6.455 (49 votes) #Slowpoke -- 6.430 (44 votes) #Zorua -- 6.408 (38 votes) #Genesect -- 6.404 (24 votes) #Leafeon -- 6.391 (53 votes) #Drifblim -- 6.383 (23 votes) #Bayleef -- 6.380 (44 votes) #Zigzagoon -- 6.376 (25 votes) #Politoed -- 6.353 (36 votes) #Meloetta (Aria Forme) -- 6.350 (22 votes) +5 #Sigilyph -- 6.341 (46 votes) -1 #Nidorino – 6.340 (47 votes) -1 #Litwick -- 6.307 (42 votes) -1 #Vigoroth -- 6.304 (27 votes) -1 #Emolga -- 6.272 (32 votes) +1 #Lickitung – 6.268 (53 votes) +1 #Flaaffy – 6.247 (47 votes) -3 #Nidoqueen -- 6.242 (41 votes) #'Victini -- 6.238 (24 votes)' #Treecko -- 6.236 (42 votes) #Bidoof -- 6.204 (27 votes) #Shaymin (Sky Forme) – 6.185 (41 votes) #Diglett -- 6.154 (28 votes) #Gastly -- 6.115 (46 votes) #Mawile -- 6.115 (26 votes) #Terrakion -- 6.102 (42 votes) #Luxio – 6.098 (50 votes) #Porygon – 6.090 (41 votes) #Slaking -- 6.089 (27 votes) #Linoone -- 6.088 (25 votes) #Rufflet -- 6.079 (38 votes) #Staryu – 6.055 (51 votes) #Serperior -- 6.055 (42 votes) #Dusclops -- 6.024 (37 votes) #Abomasnow – 6.007 (43 votes) #Gabite – 5.993 (42 votes) #Spheal – 5.984 (50 votes) #Machoke – 5.981 (41 votes) #Porygon2 – 5.981 (41 votes) #Oddish -- 5.963 (27 votes) #Chikorita -- 5.961 (44 votes) #Abra – 5.916 (51 votes) #Bouffalant -- 5.907 (43 votes) #Dialga – 5.879 (43 votes) #Emboar -- 5.878 (23 votes) #Geodude -- 5.870 (43 votes) #Torchic -- 5.862 (37 votes) #Walrein – 5.859 (49 votes) #Croconaw – 5.843 (54 votes) #Meganium -- 5.829 (45 votes) #Drifloon -- 5.822 (23 votes) #Magneton -- 5.816 (44 votes) #Reuniclus -- 5.811 (38 votes) #Wingull -- 5.789 (28 votes) #Servine -- 5.780 (40 votes) #Wigglytuff – 5.754 (50 votes) #Nidoran M – 5.752 (46 votes) #Poochyena -- 5.752 (27 votes) #Virizion -- 5.733 (42 votes) #Magnemite -- 5.732 (44 votes) #Escavalier – 5.702 (44 votes) #Poliwag -- 5.681 (36 votes) #Nidoran F -- 5.673 (40 votes) #Kecleon -- 5.670 (30 votes) #Shuckle -- 5.664 (39 votes) #Kirlia -- 5.639 (44 votes) #Phanpy – 5.629 (38 votes) #Shaymin (Land Forme) – 5.608 (40 votes) #Jellicent -- 5.607 (27 votes) #Magnezone -- 5.591 (45 votes) #Riolu – 5.585 (47 votes) #Machop – 5.568 (41 votes) #Magmar -- 5.550 (36 votes) #Tepig -- 5.530 (23 votes) #Porygon-Z – 5.529 (41 votes) #Togetic -- 5.524 (38 votes) #Horsea -- 5.517 (30 votes) #Qwilfish -- 5.497 (39 votes) #Pidgey – 5.494 (47 votes) #Gible – 5.493 (41 votes) #Glalie – 5.468 (40 votes) +6 #Chansey -- 5.462 (37 votes) -1 #Meloetta (Pirouette Forme) -- 5.446 (22 votes) +9 #Deerling -- 5.444 (39 votes) -2 #Ralts -- 5.437 (43 votes) -2 #Pelipper -- 5.418 (28 votes) -2 #Druddigon -- 5.412 (26 votes) -2 #Chimchar – 5.402 (42 votes) -2 #Sawk -- 5.363 (35 votes) #Mankey – 5.358 (38 votes) #Keldeo -- 5.349 (43 votes) #Caterpie – 5.277 (51 votes) +2 #Jumpluff -- 5.271 (34 votes) +2 #Chinchou -- 5.268 (34 votes) +2 #Corsola -- 5.254 (39 votes) +2 #Hoothoot -- 5.252 (27 votes) -3 #Prinplup – 5.246 (39 votes) -9 #Mandibuzz -- 5.227 (34 votes) #Lairon – 5.204 (48 votes) #Swablu -- 5.197 (31 votes) #Carvanha -- 5.195 (40 votes) #Kabuto -- 5.149 (41 votes) #Aron – 5.108 (48 votes) #Golett – 5.073 (41 votes) #Zweilous -- 5.068 (37 votes) #Pichu – 5.059 (53 votes) #Stantler – 5.059 (49 votes) #Combusken -- 5.046 (37 votes) #Beautifly – 5.046 (35 votes) #Deino -- 5.043 (37 votes) #Elekid -- 5.041 (37 votes) #Drilbur – 5.022 (41 votes) #Togepi -- 5.005 (38 votes) #Sealeo – 4.980 (49 votes) #Monferno – 4.950 (42 votes) #Cresselia -- 4.950 (22 votes) #Dunsparce -- 4.947 (43 votes) #Nidorina -- 4.920 (40 votes) #Natu -- 4.900 (25 votes) #Blissey -- 4.895 (37 votes) #Palkia – 4.856 (43 votes) #Munchlax -- 4.840 (38 votes) #Snover – 4.812 (42 votes) #Wynaut -- 4.787 (39 votes) #Relicanth -- 4.750 (32 votes) #Bibarel -- 4.693 (27 votes) #Piloswine -- 4.636 (25 votes) +1 #Snorunt – 4.625 (40 votes) -1 #Surskit -- 4.567 (39 votes) #Numel -- 4.567 (33 votes) #Metapod – 4.557 (51 votes) #Stunfisk -- 4.546 (44 votes) #Slakoth -- 4.519 (27 votes) #Frillish -- 4.493 (27 votes) #Dustox – 4.394 (34 votes) #Masquerain -- 4.392 (39 votes) #Tangela -- 4.259 (32 votes) #Throh -- 4.256 (34 votes) #Gothorita -- 4.208 (38 votes) #Castform -- 4.190 (30 votes) #Petilil -- 4.184 (37 votes) #Cherrim -- 4.183 (23 votes) #Pupitar – 4.135 (52 votes) #Timburr -- 4.132 (38 votes) #Swoobat -- 4.117 (41 votes) #Swinub -- 4.092 (25 votes) #Magmortar -- 4.089 (36 votes) #Sunflora -- 4.079 (29 votes) #Graveler -- 4.021 (43 votes) #Weedle – 4.015 (39 votes) #Solosis -- 3.992 (37 votes) #Hoppip -- 3.906 (34 votes) #Lombre -- 3.883 (29 votes) #Conkeldurr -- 3.877 (39 votes) #Nosepass -- 3.867 (36 votes) #Duosion -- 3.830 (37 votes) #Gothitelle -- 3.790 (38 votes) #Gloom -- 3.750 (28 votes) #Jynx -- 3.683 (29 votes) #Lotad -- 3.666 (29 votes) #Pignite -- 3.583 (23 votes) #Woobat -- 3.537 (41 votes) #Trubbish -- 3.518 (45 votes) #Probopass -- 3.397 (36 votes) #Kakuna – 3.200 (40 votes) #Wurmple – 3.179 (34 votes) #Spinda -- 3.136 (30 votes) #Cherubi -- 3.135 (23 votes) #Magby -- 3.071 (35 votes) #Skiploom -- 3.059 (34 votes) #Illumise – 3.047 (38 votes) #Volbeat – 3.040 (38 votes) #Vullaby -- 3.032 (34 votes) #Lickilicky – 2.820 (54 votes) #Karrablast – 2.775 (44 votes) #Garbodor -- 2.763 (46 votes) #Sunkern -- 2.555 (29 votes) #Smoochum -- 2.510 (30 votes) #Tangrowth -- 2.316 (31 votes) #Gurdurr -- 2.308 (39 votes) #Gothita -- 2.285 (39 votes) #Alomomola – 2.164 (47 votes) #Igglybuff – 2.031 (52 votes) #Happiny -- 2.011 (38 votes) #Luvdisc – 1.987 (47 votes) #Cascoon – 1.731 (36 votes) #Silcoon – 1.681 (36 votes) (bold denotes a new Pokemon entering the rankings, a + or - denotes a change in the Pokemon's position from the previous day)